Lessen Your Expectations
by AzkadelliaBlast94
Summary: Daryl and Beth started to fooling around during the winter before they found the prison. time goes by and beth gets frustrated that daryl doesn't want more. Annoyed and confused with his and Carol's relationship. Is he just playing her? Daryl/Beth
1. First interactions

It started 3 months after the the farm was over ran by walkers.

It was the beginning of winter and the group was filled with dread.

the constant running from place to place got old fast. they were held up in a random apartment, packed into it more like. the snow was three feet deep and there was no moving now.

it was dead of night snores and the occasional creak on the floorboards were heard but other than that slince was thick in the air. Beth just want space its was too much being around so many other people.

she was sleeping in the bathtub fully awake. she might seem like a nice girl in front of everyone else but she a sarcastic internal monolog going on twenty-four seven.

lori was a bitch with crazy pregnancy hormones. she could go from laughing to cry in a split second. and speaking of split her and rick's marriage was definitely not doing well she was always second guessing his leadership and referenced shane too much. i guess they were a broken family before the world went in the shitter. Now those two are just scattered pieces that don't fit together anymore.

Carol was quiet except when she was talking to daryl which annoyed beth. they always got real close and lightly touched or laughed together. he took her on the motorcycle. Which irked beth more. How she craved to be free and feel the world pass her by. The wind in her hair and her arms around daryl's strong center. Wow, mind got off track a bit. Back to my rude and candid descriptions of the people i will probably see until a walker ends it for me.

Glenn and Maggie were always going at it like rabbits. but hell at least maggie knows how to make the apocalypse fun. Almost everyone in the group had the misfortune of walking in on the two of me. in a random car, a closet, or on a run in middle of a story. they were careless at time.

Carl was a little shit, enough said. that left t-dog and her father both equally appealing to spend time with. she didn't want to hear him preach sermons all day long or contemplate life. truth be told she steadied away from a man like that. her southern christian upbringing taught her that.

the only one she wanted to spend time with was Daryl Dixon oddly enough.

she couldn't help but to gawk at him when no one was looking, or so she thought.

in struts a daryl, his hair messed around from cramming on the couch with T-dog and Carol.

he must of not seen her laying in the tub she had the curtain half drawn and blended into the soft blanket she had kept with her though all the traveling they've done.

He was standing in front of the toilet and slowly unzipping his jeans. then pulled himself out of his boxers. Beth froze she couldn't look away and knew this was a violation of his privacy but damn he should of looked around before pulling his dick out.

The sound he were making alone made her pantties wet. but the sight of him long and thick was all too much. The slipped her hand down her stomach and under her waistband. Trying to relieve herself in a different way than him.

Beth gasped subconsciously drawing daryl attention. He knew she was there but didn't think he would find her fingering herself. He seen her looking at him from time to time.

Everyone might've thought she was a sweet innocent girl and she up a good act. But daryl saw the wicked in her eyes.

"er- um i was just fixing my pants" was the only excuse she could think of and it sounded even more lame out loud.

daryl wordlessly kneeled down next to the tub lightly tugged at small wrist and brought Beth's fingers into his mouth.

all the air existed her lungs as daryl sicked on them. "mmm nothing sweeter than a southern debutante pussy" she was freaking out that was hottest thing.

He caught her by surprise again when he pulled her up to his lips. biting her bottom lip then slipping his tongue over hers. Beth started running her hand over his chest to collar bones and shoulders grasping them.

A thud in the next room made both freeze in place. chalking it up to someone rounding in their sleep. they separated smirking at each other. "when we get out of this rat hole and away from the group i'm going to make you scream my name.."


	2. Thrill of the Road

Trill of the road

it was two weeks later when the snow finally melted and the group moves out of that apartment. Beth expected her and Daryl to interact more since that night in the bathroom. But nothing no shared looks or flirting. He acted like nothing changed at all.

The tension in the group was thick. Beth was packing the trunk of the car when she hear a soft giggle. She rolled her eyes not having to look up to know that Daryl and Carol were talking.

Guess the kiss they shared bathroom was a fluke. A very hot frenzy flute that she loved. It made her stomach drop with disappointment. Was it so much to ask for? A little fun or excitement in this boring miserable life. Where death could come any moment in Oh well she should just move on and stop thinking about it. It was obvious that carol like him. They spent so much time talking and she had been riding on his bike.

She caught daryl's eye while he was talking to carol and he winked at her. And that was about it. but it still brought a silly smile to beth's face.

Everyone started to get back into the cars.

Beth groaned the thought of squeezing in the back seat of the bickering couple's car made her want to find a walker and do a self sacrifice. Papa thinks i'm all recovered from my past suicide attempt but it was a a very good mask.

Daryl whistled softly to single someone but she didn't think it was for her.

Until he called "Hey blondie come ride this me"

Carol looked put out when beth and her switched places. Hershel was in the car already not looking too pleased.

Beth did have time to care she got a chance to fly down the highway with her arms wrapped around Daryl. The prospect of it made her giddy and tingly simultaneously. Her ponytail of long blond hair bounced to the clicking of her cowboy boots. As she made her way over the the rebel on his motorcycle.

Daryl was already straddling the bike waiting or her to get on. But she was nervous never been on a bike before and now that zombies roamed around it seemed more dangerous. She got on behind him her arms limply holding on his side. She didn't want to be metal into him regardless of her inner desires. She came off desperate enough staring after him like a lost puppy all the time, Beth was sure he noticed by now.

" Darling you going to have to hold on tighter than that. Your daddy won't want to see his little girl fall."

Once she gripped him tight around the waist Daryl turn the motorcycle on the beast came roaring to life. they were first in line of the cars. leading the rest of the group to god knows where. The bike dipped a bit when daryl hit a pothole.

Scaring the hell out of beth. She went from being a respectful distance to flush against Daryl. Her boobs were pressed so hard on his chest that the pressure started in her lower belly. Then the vibrations from the engine made her all the more wetter.

Beth became unconscious of her thighs squeezing together more. Or that she was wiggling around in her sit. she ran her hands the span of his chest join them together at the middle.

it was a glorious being able to feel him up. Daryl was all muscle and she was sure he had these before the end of the world. His hand came up to he joined hand on his chest. She was sure he was going to make her let go and go back to his sides. But no he just rubbed her hands a bit and then gripped her knee before going back to the handle bar.

He revved the gas making the vibrations spike. which gave beth a great little bit of sexual relief. She had a feeling that daryl knew what he was ruining the only pair of pannties she owned.

**Authors note: i'm just giving out small chapter because i knew if i did big i would just blow it. trying not to jump right into sex but its so hard for me! Thank you so much for those who reviewed and just for reading my Fanfic.**


End file.
